gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Rebuilding
When a component drops to 0 HP, the component will stop functioning and go up in smoke. A broken component will be noticeable by a red icon replacing its white damage indicator. Broken down components are able to be rebuilt using various repair tools, to be brought back to functioning state. Before a component drops to 0 HP, it is able to be repaired. Effects * Armor breaking down will expose the hull of the airship to potential permanent damage to the hull integrity. * Balloon breaking down will make the airship helplessly plummet towards the ground, eventually taking damage from grinding against it. * Engines broken will not generate thrust to propel the ship in various directions anymore and damage its mobility. * Weapons broken will not be able to be fired nor mounted. Guns broken down during reload will stay at the reload state until repaired. Broken components transfer damage from them directly to the armor and if exposed, to the hull. This effect can be used to acquire larger hit-box surfaces to target. For example, a Junker's destroyed balloon can serve as a larger, easier target to hit than its slim hull. Any damage dealt to its destroyed balloon will transfer to the armor (and then hull), making it an easier target. Less commonly known, but if a fire-starting weapon hits a broken component, the fire chance will then transfer to the armor - and if not fire immune, the armor can ignite. Rebuilding The only way of getting a broken down component to operate properly again is to rebuild it. Rebuilding is primary done with two repair tools: Shifting Spanner and Pipe Wrench and also, although not recommended, the Rubber Mallet and Fail-safe Kit. Rebuilding is done by approaching a broken component, wielding one of the above tools - and clicking or holding the left mouse button. While rebuilding, the red icon on the component will fill up in a circular fashion, indicating the progress on rebuilding the component. Once over, the component will regain its functionality and gain 33% of its base HP stat to begin with. Rebuild Values and Power To calculate the rebuilding process, two primary numbers are needed - rebuild value and rebuild power. Rebuild Value As each component breaks, a rebuild value needed to be matched for rebuilding the component is determined by a few variables and constants placed in the following formula: {Rebuild ~ Value ~ = ~ floor (( 3 ~ + ~ ( Max ~ Health ~ \times ~ 0.017 ) ~ ) ~ \times ~ Part ~ Type ~ Multiplier)} With the following values for the Max Health and Part Type Multiplier for all components (rebuild value already included): Rebuild Power Each of the three repair tools (Shifting Spanner, Pipe Wrench and Rubber Mallet) has a different rebuild power and slightly different swing time. Rebuild power indicates the number of the rebuild value filled up by every swing of the tool. As noted in the table above, the Rubber Mallet shouldn't be used as a rebuilding tool due to its slow nature of rebuilding in comparison to the Shifting Spanner or the Pipe Wrench. While both can be used effectively for rebuilding, it is up to the Engineer to pick which tool to use according to his load-out choices. Rebuild Time Calculating the rebuild time of a component is possible by calculating how many uses of a single or multiple tools are needed for the component's rebuild. By multiplying the number of uses of a tool to rebuild the component by the time between uses, the time needed for rebuilding can be reached. {Rebuild ~ Time ~ = ~ ceil\left(\frac{Rebuild ~ Value}{Tool ~ Rebuild ~ Power}\right) ~ \times ~ Tool ~ Swing ~ Time} Example To calculate the rebuild time of a balloon with a Shifting Spanner, all the corresponding variables for balloons have to be placed in the formula: {\begin{matrix}Max ~ Health ~ &=& ~ 912 \\ Part ~ Type ~ Multiplier ~ &=& ~ \ ~ 2.44 \\ Rebuild ~ Value ~ &=& ~ floor(( 3 ~ + ~ (912 ~ \times ~ 0.017) ~ ) ~ \times ~ \ ~ 2.44) ~ = ~ 45 \end{matrix}} The Shifting Spanner's rebuild power is 5. So 45 needs to be divided with 5, and rounded up - for the number of uses has to be an integer. {Number ~ of ~ Uses ~ = ~ ceil\left(\frac{45}{5}\right) ~ = ~ 9} Knowing that the time between uses for the Shifting Spanner is 0.7 seconds, the exact time for the rebuild can be calculated by multiplying the time between uses by the number of uses, without counting the first hit. {Rebuild ~ Time ~ = ~ (9 ~ - ~ 1 ) ~ \times ~ 0.7 ~ seconds ~ = ~ 5.6 ~ seconds} Category:Engineering Mechanics